Chapters
Overview So the game goes by chapters. Your main chapters is for the main storyline, enhancement chapters is more for training your idols/photos outside of story mode, and then event chapters for…. events. Main Chapters Main Chapter is where you can read the main story. Each chapter focuses on different units. Choosing a chapter takes up AP. Clear that chapter to unlock the next one. SP Chapters unlocks after you clear the Main Chapter. Each chapter has a set of goals with rewards you can receive~ The first goal being a mandatory goal in order to unlock the next chapter. For this chapter, it says to get a B rank or higher. For the other two goals, the “appeal” being stated is the appeal strength (performance parameter). Chapters consist of schedules. There are different things to do for each day of the schedule. Once you go through all those days then you clear that chapter. Occasionally the boys will mention that your decisions on a certain day will affect what route opens up. (Yes, your choices can sometimes affect what lessons you take or what story routes you take. However, it does not change the overall storyline, and you can always re-play to try the other decisions) The hamburger button at the top left is for the options. Chapter Info - You can check your mission progress as it updates in real-time. Idol Info * You can check how much ability value you have gained through the chapter * You can check the idol skills unlocked during the chapter * You can check what photos you have equipped You can also quit, but you gain nothing from it. Please beware of this button. If you want to exit to the title screen, but you don’t want to quit the chapter, just press the BACK button. You can come back to it again. It will reset to before you entered your current day. This means that you can technically restart lessons or lives when you don’t get what you want. It is a bit inconvenient since you have to restart the game (because there is no back button while you are in the lessons/idol activities themselves). Perhaps it might come in handy in the future when you really need to have the perfect conditions set up. There is a general flow to chapters: Daily Life (Story) > Member Producing (Lesson setup) > Lesson (Training your photos/Idols) > Idol Activity (Lives or Drama Shoots) NOTE: Some chapters do not have idol activities at the end. Daily Life Daily life is basically just the story. Sometimes you will be prompted to reply, but the replies have no impact on the overall story. It just gives you different dialogue or different routes in the chapter. Bonus Episodes As you progress through the main story, you will be introduced to bonus episodes. They are short interaction segments where your response gives an ability value bonus to one of the boys. It can also boost their condition. Or sometimes it does nothing. It all depends on your choices. Three options: All options boost a different ability values Two options: One option will increase the idol’s condition, the other does nothing but for some reason is the better response dialogue wise? (I’ve noticed that the first option usually gives the condition boost, regardless of whether the idol responds better to the second option) If the bonus episode is with the CEO or Ossan, then your decision gives you an item. CEO * First option: Max Energy Drink * Second option: Rations (Medium) * Third option: Score Up (+15%) Ossan * First option: Hustle Energy Drink * Second option: Rations (Small) * Third option: Score Up (+5%) TIP: Go for either energy drinks or score up items. Energy drinks can be good for getting a high enough condition to activate idol skills that require a certain amount of passion. Score up can…. Increase your score. Member Producing Set the idols you want to use in the chapter and the photos your want to equip. You cannot change the idols in main chapters as they are fixed based on the story. Click on an idol, then set a deck of photos you want the idol to “equip”. All photos equipped will gain points during lessons and they increase how much the idol’s ability value grows through lessons. (You can toggle chibi costumes on and off, and you can also automatically place in photos with the recommended button) After setting the photo, close the window and do the same for the rest of the team. You can also have multiple deck setups and you can change the deck names. You see the locks? You can unlock them by raising your player rank. (5, 10, 15, 20) Set photos on all the idols then proceed. You can also select items to use throughout the chapter. You can use up to three, but if you use a bonus episode appearance booster, you can only choose one of the three types. Optimizing STRATEGY TIP: When choosing what idol and what photo to set during chapters, it is good to try and equip the photos with skills that can activate in that chapter. Try unlocking all the idol skills at least once so that you have them in your arsenal. Lessons Each idol has ability values (stats) separated into six parameters: Singing Ability, Physical Strength, Talking Ability, Appeal Strength, Acting Ability, and Culture. Lives and drama shoots assess different parameters. Parameters determine what kind of idol the character is over-all (Performer, Vocals, Dancer, etc.). Each photo is also proficient in one of the parameters. You can enhance their abilities values through lessons. Memory Photos (photos) can be set to idols to increase their abilities and give them certain skills. At the end of the most chapters is an idol activity (live/drama shoot). The score you get will depend on the idol’s ability value and skills that you gained in the chapter itself (not the overall stats of the idol). Outside of chapters, you can play idol activities on their own which will be determined by the idol’s overall stats and skills. During lessons, choose tap on the idol you want to train. The idol with a star on their icon is a recommendation. Choosing the recommended idol gives a higher score, but it has no effect on their ability value gained. During these lessons, idol skills and photo skills may activate. Idol Skills * There will be a blue bar underneath to show that an idol skill will activate Photo Skills * The photo icon of the idol will glow yellow to show that a photo skill will activate * The number of photos on the photo icon also tells you how many photos will activate skills (Boosts from idol skills are included in the numbers displayed) Lesson Types Each lesson also has their corresponding parameters. It gives a boost to the ability that it directly corresponds to, but in general it uses the three main skills of the chapter. (Every chapter there are 3 main skills and 1 sub skill set. You can check this on the chapter info tab). **Strategy Tip: If you are going for getting a higher score for your rank, don’t choose P Order (since it only trains one parameter, you get less points). If you need to train that sub parameter tho (probably for a mission or whatever reason), then go for P Order since there aren’t a lot of opportunities for them. However, this is also the only way to enhance your Talking Ability. ***Note that through these lessons you are '''enhancing the idol' and not the photos. The photos only determine how much of a bonus the idol’s ability gets. If you strengthen the photo, then the idol will gain more during lessons. The ability value gained through lessons will be used in the idol activity, but after the chapter, the ability value turns into points in order to level up the idol’s actual parameters.'' Main and Sub parameters are stated here too. (Consistent throughout the entire chapter). There is a bar at the bottom which displays the ranking. Your goal in this example is just to reach rank B in order to continue. The more ability value gained through lessons, the more points you get for the score gauge. It also shows how much points you get when choosing the recommended boy (they gain more points). Auto Settings Once you go through a chapter once, you can use auto on it. * When you use auto for lessons, it can still activate photo/idol skills. However, since it will only choose the recommended idol, it may not always be the idol that can activate a skill at that time. (More often than not, you will not activate skills through auto) * Auto during lives will also not always give the best results and will not take idol skill conditions into account when choosing who to support. There are times when auto will fail, but there will also be times when it can get excellent results. * Auto during daily life as you still get drops regardless. * If you use auto for choosing routes and decisions, it will choose randomly. * If you manually select a new route, auto will be disabled so that you can experience whatever is new. For Lives and Dramas guide, go to Idol Activity. Enhancement Chapters With enhancement chapters, you have free reign to choose whatever characters you want. There are no daily life segments, just pure lessons. There are two types of Enchancement Chapters: Photo * Rank rewards are Enhancement Points. * All lessons are random. * There are only 10 days. Ability Value * Rank rewards are coins (not a lot) * Each comes with lessons for the attribute it is specific to, as well as P Order lessons * The higher the AP cost, the more lessons days From left to right: Performance Lesson (Talk sub), Voice Training (Acting sub), Muscle Training (Culture sub), Action Lesson (Appeal sub), Yoga (Singing sub), Script Reading (Talk sub) Grinding Tips: Points: Photo 25AP gives the most points per ap, but you will take longer, of course. 40 and 60 AP gives about the same, so if you want quick grinding to take your AP away do the 60 AP, but doing the 25AP chapters will give you more. Ability Value: 25AP lessons also give the most benefit since what you want is the number of days and for the cost, the 25AP one has more days than the 40 and 60 AP. However, different chapters (for lives) use different unit songs. This means that it affects how many members you can bring along. More members: good for leveling idol skills Less members: good for raising ability value/idol rank